1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to a system and method of operation for collecting data that indicates usage of spectrum within a wireless communication system and for disseminating such information within the wireless communication system so such data may be used to meet system operator goals for servicing subscribers.
2. Related Art
Cellular wireless communication systems are generally known in the art to facilitate wireless communications within respective service coverage areas. Such wireless communication systems include a xe2x80x9cnetwork infrastructurexe2x80x9d that services the wireless communications with subscriber units operating in the service coverage areas. The network infrastructure typically includes a plurality of base stations dispersed throughout the service coverage area, each of which includes a base station transceiving subsystem (BTS), a tower and at least one antenna. The base stations couple to base station controllers (BSCs), with each BSC serving a plurality of base stations. Each BSC couples to a mobile switching center (MSC) which couples to the PSTN, the Internet and/or to other MSCs. Subscribing wireless units operating within the service coverage area communicate with one or more of the base stations. The communications are routed from the base stations to the MSC via a respective BSC. The MSC then routes the call to another subscribing wireless unit via a BSC/base station route or via the PSTN/Internet/other network route to another destination.
The cost of installing the network infrastructure is substantial. Thus, once the network is installed, the system operator attempts to load the network by increasing the number of subscribers having access to the network infrastructure and to increase the usage by each subscriber via aggressive pricing strategies. But, the system operator has no direct control in regulating the usage across the system and must In determining the effectiveness of the pricing strategies, the system operator monitors system usage, typically by collecting Operational Measurement (OM) data. The OM data is collected on a periodic basis and analyzed thereafter. Based upon the determined actual system usage, the system operator may adjust pricing strategies and goals to better load the system.
In loading the system, the system operator typically seeks to maintain a minimum safety margin between a peak-loading level and a total-capacity in each portion of the service coverage area. Based upon historical loading, current operating goals and projected loading levels, the system operator may determine that additional infrastructure is required and install the additional infrastructure. Such a determination is typically only made periodically or when actual operating problems exist. Network infrastructure expansions can take several months to implement since they involve RF-planning, ordering equipment from vendors, acquiring cell-sites etc. Thus, network problems typically last for several months after they are detected. During this period, significant subscriber dissatisfaction may result.
Thus, in loading its network infrastructure, the system operator generally obtains uncontrolled growth within some areas and ineffective spectrum utilization in other areas. Cellular providers throughout the world have made significant investments in spectrum licenses and infrastructure. Current yield management techniques are limited to time-of-day and day-of-the-week pricing schedules. Because spectrum is a perishable commodity, if it goes unsold and unused, revenue that could have otherwise been made, is lost. Conversely, having portions of the spectrum overused results in blocked calls and causes dissatisfaction of subscribers.
Wireless communication systems service primarily voice communications. System resources are required when people initiate voice communications. Thus, the system operator has little control over when the voice users access the system and can do nothing (absent blocking access) to alter the access times/durations of these voice users. However, as technology progresses, systems will be shared by voice users, data users and video users, each of these users having their own service characteristics. Hence, the spectrum must be properly managed to service the differing user demands and requirements in an economically efficient manner. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and associated method of operation for intelligently managing spectrum within a wireless communication so that system operator revenue may be increased, subscriber loyalty may be maintained and differing service types may be managed together so that the needs of each service type are met.
Thus, in order to overcome the above described shortcomings, among others, a Spectrum Yield Management (SYM) system and method of operation tracks spectrum usage in real-time. Spectrum usage is measured in both real-time usage (of active subscribers) and in potential usage (of inactive subscribers that have registered with the system). Based upon the actual subscriber loading levels, potential subscriber loading levels, historical loading levels and the system capacity, the SYM system performs operations that manage use of the available spectrum according to the operating goals of the system operator.
One particular operating goal of a system operator is to increase revenue generated by the system. To increase revenue generation from an installed wireless infrastructure, the SYM system manages the system operator""s subscriber priorities and spectrum resource allocation priorities by dividing the coverage area into corridors and managing the unique demand and supply characteristics over each corridor. Depending on subscriber preferences, network usage patterns, competitive pressures and the regulatory environment, a system operator can deploy the SYM system in a variety of ways so that service incentives and service disincentives are provided so as to reach desired loading patterns. Further, using the same and similar techniques, a system operator may use the SYM system to shift load from one time period to another time period.
According to the SYM system, a service coverage area is divided into xe2x80x9ccorridorsxe2x80x9d that make sense from a system operator""s standpoint. Based upon system operating goals for each corridor, operating rules are generated for each corridor. These operating rules relate to the manner in which the available spectrum in each corridor will be managed. The spectrum for each corridor is monitored in a real-time basis as is the unused spectrum. Active and idle subscribers are also tracked in each corridor. Based upon the demands placed on the resources of the corridor, subscribers needs are matched to available resources in the corridor and, when required, operations are taken to alter loading within the corridor according to the operating rules. In one embodiment of the present invention, by identifying unused capacity and filling such capacity, the SYM system enables the system operator to raise extra revenues via the SYM system managed voice/data/advertising services.
By monitoring subscriber load in a real-time basis in a manner that does not overload the system, such spectrum management may be accomplished. Spectrum usage is assumed to conform to predicted spectrum usage. However, when the current spectrum usage does not conform to the predicted spectrum usage, such non-conformance is determined and reported. Based upon the reporting, the SYM system may determine that changes in operating rules are warranted. In changing such operating rules, accessibility of the system is altered and, resultantly, subscriber use will also be altered.
The SYM system, in another embodiment, divides the subscribers into a plurality of classes, each of which is treated differently with respect to services provided. In such case, some classes may receive reduced rate offerings or zero rate offerings to increase system usage while increasing customer satisfaction. The SYM system may also reserve spectrum within corridors for premium subscribers. In performing such reservation, the SYM system may preclude access of the reserved spectrum except for members of a particular class. In another operation, the SYM system may queue calls and call requests until a channel becomes available.
In dividing the subscribers into classes, differing types of access may be provided over time. For example, voice users will have access to the system on an as-needed basis, subject to class restraints that may limit the access of certain classes of voice users during heavy loading periods. Machine users of the system, such as vending machines, oil heads, electronic billboards, copiers, data terminals, short message service recipient machines and other machines that do not require access at any particular time, may be managed to access the system during reduced loading periods.
With the subscriber load determined in a real-time manner, available spectrum may be allocated among the classes of users. For example, an electronic billboard that is updated periodically may access the system during lightly loaded periods. Likewise, short message services may access the system when spectrum is available, subject to required message latency limitations. In this fashion, the available spectrum may be managed to satisfy the various requirements of the users of the system. However, when subscriber load is greater, access may be denied to users of certain classes according to the operating rules.
Moreover, other aspects of the present invention will become apparent with further reference to the drawings and specification which follow.